


First Intermission

by MilayaMilenZeal, Night_the_Dragon



Series: Tokyo Mirage Sessions -FF [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Actor Neku, Hints at relationships (nothing concrete), Joshua and Riku are cousins, Neku and Axel are cousins, Roxas and Sora are brothers, Songwriter Joshua, Sora is a fanboy, Wannabe Idol Sora, idol culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilayaMilenZeal/pseuds/MilayaMilenZeal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_the_Dragon/pseuds/Night_the_Dragon
Summary: After a long day of many new revelations, it's time to take it easy, kick back... and possibly freak out over getting to wear your idol's lounge clothes.And also getting a bit angry over secrets being kept.
Relationships: Axel & Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya & Sakuraba Neku, Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Tokyo Mirage Sessions -FF [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611346
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. The Actor and Songwriter's Pad

Groaning as he stretched briefly, Neku finally put his hands behind his head once they stepped fully outside into the streets. “Whew…”

“Well then,” Joshua said. “I suppose we’ll have to continue this in the morning, hm?”

“Definitely,” Roxas mumbled with a yawn.

“Okay, Sora, Riku, let’s get moving…” Joshua paused to look to Neku who was already walking out the door well ahead of the others. “Before we get left behind even further.”

“Guess we’ll figure things out, then, Rox,” Axel shrugged.

Chuckling, Joshua nodded his head. “I’ll contact you both tomorrow about our plans from here on, kay?”

“Sounds good,” the blonde nodded. “Will security let us in tomorrow?”

“It’ll be fine,” Joshua assured. “We’ll probably meet elsewhere, anyway~”

“That’s good. See you,” Axel said, waving briefly as he and Roxas left to go walk to their apartment.

As they headed off, Joshua turned to his cousin and his friend, nodding briefly before leading the way.

“So, considering what’s happening and is going to happen, mind helping us apartment shop tomorrow, too, Josh?” Riku asked as they went.

Chuckling, Joshua nodded. “Sure thing. I’m sure we can arrange something around the block~”

“Cool,” Riku smiled slightly.

Thankfully, it was only a short 15-minute walk to the apartment. Which, upon entry, was actually fairly homey. There was a bookshelf off to the far side, with a CD-rack set up beside it, a very comfortable looking couch and a dark mahogany coffee table, which had several stacks of folders and paper sorted on both ends of it. It kind of looked like each end was occupied by another person. The kitchen was small in comparison, but it was big enough to cook if needed. There were still three more doors on the opposing side, which likely led to the bedrooms and bathroom.

“Right, then~ Make yourselves at home, boys. But you’ll probably have to wait to wash up if you want to…” Joshua warned. “Since someone here likes to take their time~”

“Shut it, Josh!” came a muffled shout from one of the rooms.

“Hihi~ Case in point~”

“That’s fine, I showered this morning,” Riku said with a chuckle.

“I do feel kinda gross after earlier…” Sora admitted.

“Then you’ll just have to wait, I’m afraid,” Joshua said with a smile as he moved over to the couch and grabbed a pad that had been set up against the side.

“That’s fine,” the brunette smiled, toeing off his shoes after Riku did, leaving them by the door.

As they joined Joshua on the couch, the older man was just picking up a pencil and penning down something on the pad, his expression serious as he worked.

“I think I know that look,” Riku commented as he sat down. “What are you working on?”

“…oh, just something for later,” Joshua murmured, not bothering to look up.

“A new song for Carbuncle, perhaps?”

“Hmmm… maybe…”

Riku chuckled softly, settling back as Sora yawned.

About ten minutes later, Neku finally came out from the bathroom, wearing some easy clothes (flannel pants and tank top) and drying off his hair as he walked over. He didn’t much seem to care that Riku and Sora were there in the least.

“All right, my turn!” Sora chirped, getting up.

“Before that, you have a spare set of clothes for us anywhere, Josh?” Riku asked.

“Hm? …Ah, right, one moment.”

After setting aside the pad, Joshua walked off to get some extra clothes for their guests. During which Neku dropped himself down on the couch heavily, letting his towel rest on his shoulders, his red hair now hanging around his ears, still dripping lightly as he snagged up one of the folders from the coffee table in silence to read through it.

“Your hair’s not naturally spiky?” Sora asked with a surprised blink.

“…” After almost a full minute of silence, Neku looked over dryly. “…is anyone’s?”

“Mine and Rox’s are,” the brunette replied.

“…uh-huh.” That was all he offered before he went back to what he’d been reading.

Before Sora could ask anything else, Joshua came back with some clothes. “Here you go. Might be a little big on you, Sora, but it’ll do for now~”

“Thanks Josh,” Sora said with a grateful smile, before getting up to go shower.

Once the bathroom door shut, Riku asked a question that had been weighing heavily on his mind after seeing Neku’s weapons with Noctis earlier.

“…Hey, Neku. How dangerous is all of this, anyway?”

“…depends, I guess…” Neku mumbled, flipping a page. “Last time… they apparently tried to destroy the world.”

“Last time?”

“When Itsuki-san was a Master…”

“Hm?”

“Like… twenty years ago, I think…” Neku mumbled, balancing his chin on his knuckles.

“Wait, he _was_ a Master? What happened to his Mirage?” Riku frowned.

“…went back to his own world.”

“That can happen?”

“…why wouldn’t it?”

“If you think about it, it makes sense,” Joshua interjected without looking up. “If the Mirages are from another world, and they’re merely here to fight off something from their world, wouldn’t it only make sense that they’d leave after it’s gone?”

“I guess… I just thought the threat hadn’t left, based on the explanation you guys gave before…”

“It might not have,” Joshua said, quickly erasing something. “Who’s to say it never did and we just didn’t realize, really?”

“True,” Riku conceded.

“All we can do is do our best from here on…” Joshua murmured.

“…Are there more Masters aside from the ones we already know?” Riku asked after a moment of silence.

“…two more that I know of…” Suddenly Neku blinked, before he sighed and stood up, putting the folder down. “…speaking of…” he mumbled as he walked off to one of the rooms.

“Hm?” Riku hummed curiously, watching him as he went.

Joshua giggled softly. “Probably needs to inform them of the ‘new recruits’.”

“Who?”

“No idea,” Joshua chuckled. “You’ll have to ask…”

The younger silverette rolled his eyes, but he waited quietly for Neku’s return anyway. Which, thankfully, didn’t take long as Neku walked over, quietly typing something on his phone. He didn’t say anything as he dropped back into his seat, keeping his eyes on his phone, instead.

“Who else is there, anyway?” Riku finally asked.

“…you’ll probably see them tomorrow…”

Riku snorted quietly, before smiling lightly when Sora came out of the bathroom, clean, and his spiky locks were still drying, but spiking up already. If Neku noticed this, he didn’t say anything of it, as he locked his phone, put it down, and picked up the folder he’d been reading before again.

As Sora sat down, he said: “Thanks for the clothes, Josh,” while gesturing to the dark purple shorts and black shirt he was now wearing.

“Oh those aren’t mine, dear~

“…!” Sora immediately stiffened, before trying desperately not to freak the absolute fuck out over the fact that he was (more than likely) wearing Neku’s clothes.

At that, Neku briefly glanced over and looked over what Sora was wearing, before he snorted dryly and turned to Joshua. “…you’re an ass…”

Joshua merely giggled in amusement, but he didn’t bother to contest it.

“It’s fine, Sor. Just don’t try to steal his hoodie or something,” Riku teased, making Sora pout.

“Anyway, dears, when you get tired, the most right one is the guest room,” Joshua said, gesturing for said door. “We’ll probably be up for a bit longer to get a bit of work done.”

“I think we’d better get to bed, then,” Riku chuckled, seeing how tired his best friend looked. “C’mon, Sora.”

“Kay… Goodnight, guys,” the brunette said with a tired smile, following the silverette to the guest room.

“Goodnight~” Joshua said with a smile, while Neku just hummed.

Once in the guest room, as soon as the door closed behind them, Sora started to fully freak out properly.

“ _Riku!!_ ” he hissed excitedly. “Can you seriously _believe_ I’m wearing Neku’s lounge clothes?!”

“Sora, it’s fine,” Riku chuckled. “I know you’re excited, but you gotta settle down enough to sleep, kay?”

“But Riku…!” the brunette whined, before yawning. “Dammit…”

“Told ya. C’mon. Let’s get some shuteye. I have a feeling we’re all in for a big day tomorrow.”

“All right…” Sora mumbled, crawling under the covers with his best friend. “Goodnight, Riku…”

“G’night, Sora.”


	2. The Trainees' Pad

Once Roxas and Axel returned to their own apartment, Axel finally snapped, yanking off his shoes with a snarl and throwing them harshly into the closet, making a loud thump as they hit the wall. Roxas flinched at the noise, before looking to his best friend worriedly.

“I’m sorry, Axel… I tried to tell him you would be pissed, but he didn’t seem to care much…” he murmured.

The redhead clenched his fists tight enough to turn them white and make them shake for a few seconds, before he finally slumped forward and relaxed his hands with a heavy sigh. “I believe you, Rox… I just… I know he wants Kurasa back, but so do I! He should have fucking told me!!” Axel growled, before sighing again as he looked at the blonde. “…Now I’m starting to understand why you’ve always hated secrets.”

“Yeah…” Roxas mumbled. “I can’t stand them… Mom and Dad kept the fact that we would have been triplets from us all our lives…until we got the letter that they’d written to go with their will… His name was Ventus, and he was only about a year when he got really sick and passed away…”

At the words, the taller male frowned sadly, before guiding Roxas to the sofa and tugging him into a gentle, comforting hold.

“I didn’t realize that, Roxas… I’m sorry…” he whispered.

“It’s not your fault, Ax…” the smaller male muttered. He bit his lip at that point, trying not to cry. “I also kept the fact that I’m gay secret from them, since I was terrified of how they would react, cuz Dad always made hateful comments whenever anyone gay was on TV or in movies or whatever… And Mom couldn’t keep anything from him if her life depended on it…”

“Shit…” his friend growled, before heaving a sigh. “I know Neku wasn’t allowed to talk about it, but he really should have told me…rules be damned.”

“I know…” Roxas said quietly. “I’ll try and get him to understand later on… by sharing what happened with Sora and me.”

“You sure, Roxas? You don’t need to if you’re not comfortable…”

“I want to because I was pissed, too. He needs to understand that family is important, and there shouldn’t be secrets that huge between family.”

“…Okay…”

“Come on. Let’s get some sleep. I need it after today…” the blonde said softly with a yawn as he got up from the sofa. “I’ll see you in the morning, okay?”

“Sounds good, Rox. Sleep well,” Axel smiled slightly as they both headed to their rooms.

“I will. You do the same.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this is still actual, but last I heard from Japan, despite all the "yaoi" being produced there, actual relationships were merely considered to be a "kink" and not taken overly serious. Again, not sure if this is still going on or if Japan has gotten over that already, but for this story, we're going off of that collective mindset.


End file.
